


Baring夫妇的相遇故事

by nightfeathers0927



Category: The Boogie Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I don't know what an American university like so this story may a bit strange, I imagined this story based on a Chinese university, Uri wrote about how the Barings met but I hadn't read that one at the time of writing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfeathers0927/pseuds/nightfeathers0927
Summary: 如题，就是Keith Baring和Helena Baring的相遇故事（是我自己臆想的）
Relationships: Helena Baring/Keith Baring





	Baring夫妇的相遇故事

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了这篇两个月才看到Uri写的Baring夫妇相遇的故事的我只能无语哽咽……唉算了，就当是平行世界吧

彼时Keith读大学四年级，念的是个于他而言无甚趣味但是所有人都认为前途大好的专业。和学校里其他的几千名男生一样，女孩子是他和他的朋友们之间永恒的话题。在这点上男生们的好奇心并不比女生们更低，他们讨论着谁找了个漂亮女朋友，谁和他的疯婆娘大吵了一架，谁对那个总在图书馆三楼东边靠窗位置的女孩动了心却扭捏犹豫了许久不敢上前倾诉衷肠。这样的话题说来说去最后总会指到Keith身上，他的朋友们会在两杯酒下肚后，用不可置信的眼神看着他，然后问，Keith，你现在还是找不到你的缪斯吗？  
不怪朋友们如此惊异，经过男孩们的总结和评判，他们一致认为Keith应该是会招女孩子喜欢的类型。他成绩优异——尽管只是出自他争强好胜的性格——性格冷静，风趣幽默，容貌也相当不错，若是他再仔细打理一番自己的仪容简直可算是数一数二的英俊。女孩子们总是好这口的，一张好看的脸足以攻破她们心中的第一道防线，更不要提谈吐和处世这些方面了。Keith的身后理应有一个排的女生对他暗生情愫，这一点朋友们坚信不移，明面上说出的应该也总有那么几个吧，难道Keith真的一个也看不上吗？  
对于朋友们的疑问，Keith总是打个哈哈就含糊地应过去了。他并不在意自己是否能在情感生涯中有那么些能成为朋友们谈资的波澜，况且谨慎的特点已经渗透进他生活的方方面面，他绝不肯因那些女生向他倾诉爱意便和一个他并不十分了解的人在一起。朋友们对此同样了如指掌，他们会用无奈的眼神看着Keith，拍拍他的肩膀，然后说，祝你好运。  
于是大家各自分别，Keith回到他在校外的住所，打开信箱检查里面的内容。广告单占了绝大多数，除此之外就是水电账单，偶尔他也能在里面找到某个女孩写来的情书，上面有时还会喷着淡淡香水。他从不拆开其中的任何一份，将它们全都摞成整齐的一叠放在靠外些的地方以此作为无言的拒绝。他不给那些女孩们任何遐想的空间，深知只要他收下了信件就等于是给了她们一丝丝的希望，与其将甜蜜的痛苦无限拉长，倒不如干脆利落地斩断情愫。  
但Keith并不是真的与任何女孩都没有稍微亲近些的关系，他到底不是什么圣人或者一根木头。一个星期里大概有那么两三天，他会花上整个晚上的时间待在咖啡厅里——这对一名需要考虑毕业问题的大四生而言或许有些奢侈，但Keith并不在意。他待在这里自然不是对学校咖啡厅里的餐点有什么爱好，而是应一位女孩所求，这个女孩的名字叫作Helena。

Helena小Keith四岁，他们认识的时候Helena刚刚入学，念的是个所有人都会认为非常适合女孩子的专业。Keith也是这么想的，他觉得Helena实在是个符合男生幻想的可爱女孩，她温柔，说话总是轻声细语，像一只随时会受惊的小羊羔。  
Helena就读的是女子学院，原本该和既非一个学院也不是一个年级的Keith不会产生任何联系，但缘分就是如此妙不可言，Keith为了毕业需要再修两个学分，碰巧就和Helena选了同一堂课，分组时也恰好将他们分在了一起，如此一来便认识了。这堂课的要求是写一篇人物调查报告，对象是即将毕业的大四学生，这对Keith而言自然容易找，身边一抓便是一把，但对班上的其他新生而言就不那么容易了，便纷纷前来求助。在将自己的室友朋友挨个分配明白后，Keith转头，看见了一旁刚刚放下电话一脸为难的Helena，想了一想，问她，你还没找到调查对象吗？  
是的……我所认识的毕业生都太忙了，或者已经答应了别人……  
Keith看了她几秒钟，然后说，那你就写我吧。  
咖啡厅这个地方是Helena的提议，Keith通常嫌吵，但他也得承认没有什么地方比这里更加适宜于做人物调查报告这种作业，毕竟图书馆里不允许说话，即使是窃窃私语也会吵到身边的人而招来白眼。Helena从不迟到，有时还会带来自制的小点心——小女孩的爱好，Keith想，但是也欣然接受。通常他们会提前于约定的时间大约十五分钟先后到达，他们不会提前开始，而是在这段时间里分别点一杯咖啡，聊一聊无关紧要的话题。  
聊到某些内容，Helena会笑着说这些可以作为素材，然后从包里拿出笔记本以秀丽的字迹记录下来。Keith同样会记住Helena的话，只是不以纸笔记录；他天生便有副好脑子。Helena的笔记本上慢慢填满了他的印记，而他也在脑海里慢慢刻画着Helena的影像。这些最初的萌芽在日后几乎要被他们遗忘，直到十五年后的那个惊魂之夜才蓦然无比清晰地忆起。  
既然是在咖啡厅，那么与熟人的相见便不可避免。Keith总是会看见他的哪个朋友拖着疲惫的身躯推门进来要一杯三倍浓缩，若是注意到了他便过来打声招呼，闲谈两句就离开。Helena的朋友遇见得更多些，刚入学的大学女生们精力旺盛，她们常常带着惊羡的眼神打量一番Keith然后拉着Helena咬耳朵，一讲起来便仿佛没了完，Helena得好言说上好一段时间才能将她们送走，但想来回去之后她还是要被抓住问个不停。女孩们聊天时，Keith便低下头琢磨起老师询问过的关于未来的打算：你离开学校后，想做些什么呢？  
对于未来，Keith从未有过明确的打算。他并非胸有大志之人，尽管成绩优异也无意于在专业领域出人头地，只要能找到一份待遇还算不错的工作就行。但在Helena的报告上出现这样的内容着实不怎么好看，于是在被问起的时候，他想起Helena曾说过自己憧憬警探，便随口报出了“警察”。  
取材时间并不很长，Helena的报告也写得很快，按理说作业交上去后Keith与这位小学妹的亲密交集便该就这么走到尽头。不想这门课的老师说是要锻炼新生的写作能力，实则转手便把报告交给了大四生的导师们。消息传出后一片哗然，大四生们愤而群起抗议，Keith自然也相当愤怒，因为他随口报出的那个职业选择被导师知道了，现在那个秃顶男人天天要在他的耳边念叨，尤其把“再读三年警校”这几个字咬得重之又重。  
Keith当然知道，他也并不是真的想去做警察，但也实在懒得去解释。他的朋友们也知道了这个消息，从此“警探先生”这个称呼便流传开来，对Keith而言更是烦上加烦。但朋友们对职业的关注并不如对Helena的兴趣大，四年单身的木头人终于在临近毕业时有了有可能会成为女友的女孩，男孩们感动得简直要为之高呼哈利路亚，一个个百忙之中也抽出时间来打探消息，即使可能碰上Keith心情不好的时候连着吃上好几个瞪视。至于Helena本人，也并未在结课后彻底销声匿迹，有些晚上她会给Keith发短信，开始无外乎是问那些和Keith的专业擦得上边但是Helena自己解决不了的问题——由此Keith合理推测Helena并非交游广泛之人，想来当时寻找调查对象时若不是自己开口她恐怕也再找不着别人——后来慢慢聊起了生活琐事，越聊越多，多到Keith捏着自己的本月话费账单沉默许久。  
为了不再让聊天变得如此奢侈，后来他们又开始见面聊天，地点还在咖啡厅。Keith的朋友们愈发认定这位小学妹极有可能会和他们的朋友成为情侣，Keith也懒得再说什么。他只是觉得和Helena聊天很开心很放松，至少一开始只是因为这样。他那段时间的生活里充斥着无数的烦心事，其他的朋友们也是压力重重，Helena的邀请于他无异于一条通往风暴眼的路，他逃一般地奔过去，在这一块小小的平静之所喘口气，补充下精神和体力，而后再次投身于风暴之中。  
正式将Helena列入对未来的期待中是在复活节假期的时候。Keith写了两张清单，一张给导师，将Helena的名字写在另一张留给自己的清单上。身边的朋友们陆陆续续都确定了自己的未来，终于能歇下来喘口气，只有他还在其中挣扎，但也快要见到曙光了。他在清单上的所有事情后面都标注了最后期限，唯有Helena的名字后面一片空白。  
朋友们心急如焚，闲下来后他们有了足够的时间为Keith的感情问题操心，又不敢在最后这关键时节搅了Keith写论文的步调，只得在不多的休息时间里对他旁敲侧击催他赶紧迈出那一步。向来雷厉风行的Keith偏偏在这件事上犹豫不决一拖再拖，况且Helena知道他现在极其忙碌再怎样也抽不出时间跟她聊一个晚上了，也很久没再给他发过消息，这又成了Keith的一个心理阻碍。最后是有个朋友在Keith的默许下拿他的手机给Helena发了条信息，消息简短，完全是Keith的风格，他说话时的妙语连珠总和写短信和邮件时的措辞简练形成鲜明对比，而朋友们将Keith的这个特点模仿得极其精准。他们给Keith看过，拍着胸口保证这一字一句都重达千钧，他心爱的女孩一定能从其中感受到Keith的心意。  
但Helena一直没回短信，这让Keith颇为挫败。有消息说Helena最近也颇为忙碌，但Keith无论如何也不相信她会忙得连手机短信都没有时间瞅一眼。他甚至开始后悔让朋友们只发了条短信，想着只写了那么几个字在女孩眼里是否太缺乏诚意，他想起自己曾经收到过的那些女孩的情书，即使从未拆开，光是捏着信封的厚度也知道绝非寥寥几句。朋友们想方设法劝他不要多想，但他始终无法克制住自己在某一阵忽然地心焦与后悔。  
论文终于通过，Keith顺利毕业了，他最后还是选择了进入警校——不相信归不相信，他的心里仍然有着一点点期待，无论如何他也要选择追求Helena，直到她亲口告诉他绝无可能他才会放弃。在没有消息的时候，就是有一切可能，朋友们这么告诉Keith，Keith也这么说服自己。  
他等了好像很久，每一天都在说服自己，等待落款是Helena的消息的每一分钟都像是一个世纪。他在咖啡厅里等着，在操场边看着，甚至假装若无其事地去女子学院附近晃荡，Helena 的身影无处不在，但哪里又都没有她。事后经过朋友们的回忆，其实他只等了不到一个星期，但感觉起来却仿佛已经经过了一整个世界的轮回。  
收到了Helena的消息是在离校前半个月，那不是短信，而是邮件。那里面写了很多，大概是道歉，解释她为何久久不回消息，以及叙述她的近况，但是这些都不是Keith最想看到的，他几乎是立刻把邮件拖到结尾点开了附件。那是一张照片，拍摄的是一张信纸，Helena以她娟秀的字体在其上写下了她的回答：  
我愿意。


End file.
